Special Friends
by Cherry Flavored Awesome
Summary: Norway had known Denmark since childhood... It's a wonder he survived. But one day, he knew, Denmark was going to be the death of him. NOt what the title sounds like at all. Part two of my "Picking on the Nordics" series.


Norway knew Denmark since childhood. Although, Denmark was… different. Very different indeed. He was a… special friend. Different from other kids. Denmark wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. In fact, if you had to say how far from the brightest he was in Norway's opinion, he was the black crayon. Oh, that poor black crayon.

They would play tag, he always ended up hurting himself (and others) in some way. Norway would pretend he was the troll soldier. He would try… eating dirt. Norway would be amazing at math and spelling, he even won the spelling bee. Instead of studying, Denmark would talk to a tree. Norway was good at sports, especially track. He would hang out in malls, and he had girlfriends. Denmark's favorite past time was running headfirst into most walls he saw. No wonder he became a star football player.

Did he mention he named his toes? Norway probably left him alone too much. Or maybe there's nothing much to do when your mom makes you move into the shed.

Norway had no idea how he kept up with Denmark's antics. He didn't know if Denmark had any other friends, but he'd be amazed if he did. Or maybe there were people who wanted to stay the hell away from Denmark, but he kept bugging them and considered them to be his friends.

Denmark always had the stupidest ideas. In nursery school, he would throw anything he could get his hands on. Kindergarten, "Let's bring in my mom's hair dye and dye the hamster green like it did to my mommy's hair!". 1st grade, "Let's make someone eat the butterflies before we release them." It wouldn't have mattered if Norway stopped him or not. Many kids were horrified to learn that they were releasing mummified butterflies.

2nd grade, "Let's let go of the spiders in the teachers desk!" It didn't matter, they got out anyways. 3rd grade, "Let's go get rubber bands from the teachers desk and snap them at people!" 4th grade, "Let's color on the teacher's snake with markers!" Norway held him back from the cage. 5th grade, "Let's shake the soda cans and stab them with scissors, and throw rocks at them!" 6th grade, "Let's replace the dodge balls with the medicine balls!" 7th grade, "Let's fry the fish in the science room with the electric range in the Home Ec room!"

The incident happened in 8th grade. Norway was trying to avoid Denmark in any way possible. He was sitting on his roof, enjoying his summer vacation. Denmark had thought it was a great idea to throw a brick. Norway didn't see it coming until it was too late.

The brick hit Norway in the head, and he slid off his roof, unconscious. Luckily, Denmark was in his front yard. Denmark caught him before he hit the ground. 3 hours and 17 stitches later, Norway was awake, and holding onto Denmark's hand like there was no tomorrow. He could see the strangest things…

There were trolls and fairies, and lots of other magical creatures. Norway told Denmark, and it frightened him. Denmark held his hand almost as tightly as Norway was holding his.

Norway learned to keep his mouth shut after telling his brother Iceland. Iceland had tried to call the mental hospital. After going back to school, and realizing how bad the fairies distracted him, he started to think maybe he should have gone.

Norway was getting strange urges, too. He would kneel down and count bugs with Denmark, and break into giggle fits. Sometimes, he would give a stranger a big hug.

Nobody noticed how stupid Denmark was then. No, in fact he was the smartest person in the world, at those times.

But, they were just a little bit… special.

* * *

**I recommend you listen to the song Special by Stephen Lynch. This fic would make a lot more sense, then. But this is sort of painful to read. **

**The school incidents? Each one of those tragedies happened to me throughout life. Except I wasn't the one who snapped the rubber bands, fried the fish, and I didn't get hit with a brick. Not in the head at least. But I have had to get stitches for hard things being thrown at me before. **

**If anyone told me about seeing things, it would scare the living bajeezus out of me.  
**


End file.
